


Bath Time

by phichit (eexiee)



Series: Oh, What a Feeling [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/phichit
Summary: Seunggil is drunk off his ass.





	Bath Time

Seunggil is drunk off his ass. 

JJ has never seen him like this before, never even close. Seunggil is bright red, a flush blooming in his face and spreading to his neck and his chest. He’s smiling, grinning even, and he is all over JJ. 

It didn’t take long for JJ to get him from the hotel bar back to their room (though the plentiful kisses in the elevator did cause a bit of a distraction), but once they’ve closed the door, Seunggil is suddenly taking off his shirt. 

“JJ, it’s so warm here,” Seunggil whines, shedding his shorts as well. “I’m all sweaty.” JJ swallows thickly. 

“Uh, maybe you should shower?” he offers meekly. He has no idea how to handle Seunggil in this state. He’s so used to Seunggil being quiet, stubborn, and certainly not affectionate. 

“Take a bath with me,” Seunggil says, wobbling over to JJ. He’s only wearing socks and a pair of white briefs that perfectly show the outline of his dick, and JJ feels so uneasy because it’s like he’s seeing a different person. 

“Seunggil,” JJ says quietly, “you’re really drunk.”

“No,” Seunggil responds, pressing himself up against JJ. “I want to take a bath with you. We’re dating. Boyfriends can do that.” He grins up at JJ, his eyes half closed but his smile glimmering anyway. His pink face and sleepy smile look so cute, so irresistible. 

There’s nothing wrong with a bath, right?

“Fine,” he finally responds, and Seunggil smiles, dragging JJ towards the bathroom with him. The bathroom at their hotel is large, with a beautiful sunken jacuzzi tub that’s clearly meant for at least two people. 

Seunggil strips off the last of his clothes - JJ didn’t realize Seunggil’s ass was _that_ perky - and he sits in the empty tub, waiting for JJ to fill it up. 

“Seunggil, it’s going to be cold if I fill up the bath with you in it,” he warns, but Seunggil just keeps smiling dumbly at him, so JJ turns on the water anyway. As expected, Seunggil yelps when the chilly water hits his leg, and he reaches out for JJ in surprise.

“It’s cold!” Seunggil cries, grabbing onto JJ’s shorts. He tugs at them, prompting JJ to use one hand to pull his pants back up and the other hand to feel if the water is getting warmer. 

“I told you it would be,” he mutters. He didn’t realize his independent man would become this much of a handful when he’s drunk.

“JJ?” Seunggil says suddenly in a sing-songy voice. JJ looks at him, waiting for whatever question is on Seunggil’s lips. 

“Seunggil?”

“JJ, you and Otabek have the same haircut. But you’re not Otabek.”

“No, I’m not,” JJ agrees. 

“My haircut is different. Maybe I should grow it out like Viktor Nikiforov when he was a teenager.” Seunggil continues to babble as JJ tries to imagine Seunggil with long, flowing hair. Somehow, he can’t see Seunggil with any hairstyle except the hair he has now. The way his bangs drape over his face, sometimes covering his eyes just enough to make him look mysterious...JJ really likes that look on him.

The bath water is warm now, and JJ starts to fill the bath up completely. He pulls off his t-shirt, glancing back at Seunggil to make sure he hasn’t drowned. 

Seunggil is gazing at him with the duskiest eyes, looking him up and down like he’s the hottest man on the planet. 

JJ grins sheepishly. He’s used to being praised a lot, he calls himself a king for god’s sake. But seeing Seunggil looking at him like that is one of the most affirming feelings he’s ever had. He pulls off his shorts and then his boxers, getting into the tub with Seunggil before Seunggil has the chance to admire anything else. It’s affirming, yes. But also it’s embarrassing, somehow. Maybe because this isn’t the Seunggil he’s used to. 

“Hmm,” Seunggil sighs deeply as the bath is nearly full to the top. “It’s so nice and warm now.”

“It sure is,” JJ smiles, leaning into his drunk boyfriend. “So? Did you have a good time today?”

“Of course I did, I got to drink. And you drank too.” Seunggil laughs as if he’s said something funny, and JJ just humors him, laughing too. 

“I had a good time today too. I like spending time with you.” JJ doesn’t expect Seunggil to look back at him, smiling contentedly, but that’s exactly what he does as he leans his back into JJ’s chest. 

“Ooh, you’re hard,” Seunggil says, and JJ chokes. 

“I’m not!” he protests. 

“Aw,” Seunggil responds. “I was hoping I could get you to fuck me in the bath.” 

“Whoa, whoa,” JJ laughs. “Seunggil, you are drunk. Nobody is fucking anybody until we’re all fully sober. 

“So manly,” Seunggil comments. He leans his head back onto JJ’s shoulder, looking up at the ceiling. “You know,” he muses. “You deserved to win Worlds.”

“Thank you,” JJ replies, honestly surprised at the compliment. His short program had been weak - his score was lower than both Yuuri and Yuri. In the end it was his free skate that put him just one point above the Japanese Yuuri to get him the gold. He celebrated publicly, but in private, he always wondered how much he actually deserved his win. 

“And I know what you’re thinking,” Seunggil slurs. “I always know what you’re thinking.” He’s right. 

“So? What am I thinking?”

“You’re wondering if you really deserved such a high score in your free skate. And yes. You did. Think about it. Yuri Plisetsky fell. Katsuki Yuuri under-rotated his first quad. You did everything perfectly. It was perfect.”

JJ hugs Seunggil close to him. “How do you always know exactly what to say?” he murmurs into his boyfriend’s neck. “You’re amazing.”

“It’s because you’re so easy to read. Even drunk me can do it. But I’m not drunk. I’m not.” Seunggil looks at JJ, pouting as if that’s going to help convince JJ Seunggil isn’t drunk. Instead, JJ laughs. 

“Sure you’re not.”

And the next thing JJ knows, Seunggil’s lips are on his, warm, plush, and with a lingering flavor of liquor. They kiss each other deeply, Seunggil way needier than normal. But it’s nice. Everything about this is warm and soft and JJ really needed this vacation with Seunggil after the stress this season put him under. 

When they pull apart, Seunggil’s head goes back to its perch on JJ’s shoulder while JJ sighs contentedly. “Seunggil,” he says sincerely. “This is really nice. After the Grand Prix final when you told me we could go on vacation after Worlds, I didn’t think you were serious. But then Worlds happened and sure enough, here we are. And...I know you’ll hate me if I say this while you’re sober because it’s so cheesy, so I’ll say it now, but coming here with you...getting to spend all this time with you...it’s so much better than winning any gold medal. You’re just...so special to me.”

He pauses, waiting for Seunggil to say something.

“Seunggil? Did you seriously…” JJ starts to laugh. Of course Seunggil would fall asleep in the bath. It’s so out of character that it fits. 

But whether or not Seunggil heard him or will remember this in a couple hours, JJ loves both drunk Seunggil and sober Seunggil a lot. 

(He reevaluates that statement later when he has to drag his lug of a sleeping beauty from the bathroom to the bedroom, but it’s all part of the package, isn’t it?)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE, DIDN'T YOU? ADMIT IT. YOU THOUGHT I'D GIVEN UP.
> 
> I'm back (though not stronger than ever...just moderately strong) and I'm still really into this pairing. I hope y'all are too!


End file.
